Names Aren't Important Mysterious CountryxReader
by Legwen
Summary: I won't be telling you the country (or countries) will be in this. This does have suicide in it, so just a warning. I am also saying I don't encourage suicide in any way! There is someone out there who cares, I promise! P.S. I don't Hetalia ( .-.) Just the story.


You live a lonely life. Your mother died at birth, and your father just recently took his life. You never really had friends, since you were always the anti-social type. But being lonely isn't the greatest. You were always bullied for being a loner, 'socially retarded', or a freak.

You had one friend.. well.. you couldn't really call him a friend.. since he never told you his name. Whenever you asked him about his name, he would reply 'Oh, my name? Nah.. Names aren't important', and he'll continue on with whatever conversation you had.

You didn't really mind this, though. Sure, not knowing his name annoyed you a lot, but he talked to you as a person. Not like the others. He was pretty much your stranger best friend. You told him all your problems, fears, and secrets. And he did the same.

And the thing is, he doesn't know your name either. He never asked, and whenever you try to tell him, he will immediately shush you up, saying 'Names aren't important'.

And the worst part is, you were head over heels for this guy. You didn't even know his name, but you were in love with him! You loved everything about him. His hair, his eyes, his laugh, his personality, the way he could make you laugh even when you're upset. _Everything._

But you were too ashamed to admit it. You were scared if he didn't return the feelings. Scared that if you did tell him, he would think you're a freak like everyone else does.

So, you would just hold it inside of you, mentally telling your stranger best friend that you loved him. In your mind, you could make him say I love you back, and happily ever after, just like the fairytales.

You were the troubled maiden, and he was your mysterious knight in shining armor. He always saved you from your reality.. Even if it was just inside your head. But you always felt like he saved you from your problems. He made you feel better about the bullying. And he helped you with your grade problems as well.

Yep, your smart, mysterious, knight in shining armor.

Well, enough with the chit chat, here is the story...

It was 18 o'clock (or 6:00 pm), and you were waiting for your stranger best friend. You were wearing a [f/c] t-shirt, and a pair of black sweats. It was sorta like a signature. Your [h/c] hair was put up in a messy bun; another signature.

You and your stranger best friend had made plans to go to dinner together. You knew he never went anywhere fancy, so your clothing was perfectly fine. Not like he would judge you even if you were going to a fancy restaurant.

You were sitting on your brown, leather couch in your living room, a bored look on your face. You kept wishing your stranger best friend would hurry up. You were bored by yourself. And it seemed like your friend was a one man party. No matter where he was, he was always having fun. One of the many reasons you had fallen in love with him.

You look over at the clock. It was half past 18 (Or 6:30 pm). You let out a soft, but irritated, sigh.

_I know he is always fashionably late, but he promised me he would never be more than 15 minutes late!_ You thought to yourself, a bit annoyed at your friend's tardiness.

You stood up, deciding you'll go over to his place. It couldn't hurt. Maybe he fell asleep while playing video games, or something stupid like that.

But, before you left, you grabbed a paper, with a note. You wanted to give it to him. He needed to know your feelings. If he knew your name or not. You gotten some courage, not really caring if he didn't return the feelings, or if he found you weird. One more person not loving you, or finding you weird didn't really matter to you anymore.

Smiling, you checked how you looked in the reflection of your small tv before you left.

_Yep.. I look like the same old me... _You nodded slightly, then left your one bedroom apartment, locking the door behind you.

~Five Minute Time Skip, brought to you by Mochis! Yays!~

As you walked down the barely empty street, you held to the note close to your leg. You didn't want to lose it. You couldn't lose it. You spent like three days perfecting this note. You couldn't lose it now.

You were about to reach your nameless friend's house, when three people stopped you. You knew who they were. They were the meanest, most rudest, and dumbest people in your school. There was about 600 students at your school, but from all them, they always targeted you. Lucky, right?

"What is Retarded doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be at home, crying?" The man with tanned skin, and browned hair asked. You slowly put your note into your pocket. Luckily any of the guys seen.

"Kesesese~ Zhat's right! Or are you going to buy some chocolate ice-cream?" The albino man then asked you.

"My friends are right, non? And my suggestion is, stay away from the chocolate ice-cream. It seems like you don't need no more." The blond haired man gently patted your stomach, which made you step away.

The blond man's remark made the rest of the group start laughing. As they were all laughing, you took the opportunity to sneak off.

"'Ey, where did that fille go?!" Shouted the blond, quite angrily. They group started running off, looking for you. Luckily for you, they went the wrong way.

_Idiots. _You thought to yourself, as you continued to walk to your no name friend's house. As you were walking, you recited the letter in your head. _Yeah.. He should like it.. He will say 'I love you, too'.. That's what happens in the fairytales, right? Everyone has a happily ever after..._

~About a 15 minute time skip, brought to you by German Sparkle Parties ^^~

You finally reached your friend's house. It took you awhile to get there, because of the group. You nearly ran into them again, so you took a different path.

You stood outside of the house. It was a decent sized house. Two floors, made from brownish red bricks, white windows, wooden porch, and a really nice garden. There were different flowers blooming everywhere in the yard. It looked like a painting that came to life. There was one tree on the left side of the garden, a tire swing underneath it. You remembered your friend telling you that it was put up there when he was 5, and he still sometimes used it. The thought of your friend using the tire swing made you smile.

Taking a deep breath in, you walked up the stairs. You knocked on the door quietly, and stood there, patiently, waiting for an answer. About three minutes later, and no answer. You knocked again. Still, no answer.

_Maybe he forgot.. Or maybe he went to my house... Yeah, that's probably it._ Turning around, you walked down the stairs, and through the stone path. You smiled, seeing the different coloured flowers. Each one so different than the rest. Yet, they all worked together beautifully. You took the note out of your pocket, and held it close to your leg, like earlier.

As you reached the sidewalk, a blue car pulled up. You recognized the car... It was your friend's car! You stopped, feeling excitement grow in your stomach.. Or maybe it was butterflies. At the moment, you couldn't really tell.

_I knew he wouldn't forget!_ You mentally told yourself, waiting for your friend to come out.

After about five minutes, your friend did come out. His blond hair waved gently in the soft breeze, and his blue eyes looked like gems behind his glasses. You wave, happily, only to be quickly stopped.

Another person stepped out of the car. A girl. You never seen this girl before. She had long red hair, with pale green eyes. She had freckles, dotting her cheeks, and a blue nose piercing. You wondered who she was.

Then **BAM!** It hit you.. It hit you hard...

Your friend leaned over to the girl, and liplocked her for about three seconds before pulling away. Those three seconds felt like three years.

You could feel tears streaming down your face. _He has a girlfriend? Why didn't he tell me this? I don't get it..._

Your friend looked over at you, a bit shocked seeing you there. "Wh-what are you doing here? I thought-"

You cut him off, shaking your head. "We had plans tonight! We were going to go eat supper together! You were late, so I decided to come over to your house.. But then I saw you with this.. with this man stealer!" Anger had consumed you. You were shaking slightly.

Your nameless friend scratched the back of his head. "Oh... Was that tonight? I am so sorry.. It must have slipped my mind." The girl stood there, a bit dumbfounded. Not by the fact you called her a man stealer, but because her boyfriend made plans with another woman.

This was too much for you to handle. The man you loved didn't love you back. Dropping the note onto the ground, you run off, back to your home. Warm tears streamed down your face. You didn't really cared who seen you. You just wanted to go home. And stay there.

~Country's POV~

When my friend left, I walked over to the piece of paper she dropped. I picked it up, and unfolded it. I started reading the neat writing.

Dear No Name, I really want you to know this. I felt like this for a while, and now I am finally getting the courage to say it. I love you. I know we don't know each other's names, but like you said, they don't matter. I love your bubbly and cheerful personality. I love how you treat my like a real person, instead like how everyone else treats me. I love your laugh, and how you can make me feel better even when I want to frown. You taught me how to play many video games, and made me try new things. The day I met you, I was seriously deciding to commit suicide. But you made feel like there was still a reason to live. You made me to not want to give up. You made me feel that there was still hope for my happy ending. And even if we don't know each other's names, I still love you. And I always will. ~Love, [First Name and Last Name]

"Sh... She loves me? She wanted to commit suicide, but I stopped her?" I spoke quietly to myself. I felt like a big jerk right now. Just.. I didn't love her back. And I wasn't going to lie to her, saying I did. I'm not that kind of person. Sighing, I turn back to my girlfriend. "Sorry about her.. She is crazy.. A cousin of mine. Don't mind her.."

My girlfriend nodded, smiling. "It's quite alright! I know you wouldn't make plans with another woman anyways!" Saying that, she dragged me into my house, the note still clenched into my hand.

~A few days later, still Country's POV~

I was sitting in my living room, alone. My girlfriend found the note that day, and broke up with me. I was now all alone. I turned on the news, and see [y/n]'s picture.

"Hmm? What's this about?" Turning up the volume, I listened carefully.

"And in other news," The broadcaster started. "We have some sad news." No shocker there. The news always had depressing stuff on it. But today was different, it must have to have something to do with [y/n].

The broadcaster continued. "[First Name and Last Name] was found dead today in her apartment. She was on her couch, dehydrated, starved, had a bad case of blood loss, and a bullet through her head. She had taken her own life, and no one really knows why. Now, to the sports..."

I gasped, turning off the tv. She took her life?! She committed suicide?! All because I didn't love her, and I had a girlfriend? Was she really that lonely and depressed? I guess so.. She was constantly bullied everyday, and she had no family left. I was the only one there for her. I was her only light in this dark world.

I held my head in my hands, warm tears leaving my eyes. "Why couldn't I lied, and say I loved her as well? If I did, maybe she would still be here.. Maybe I would have slowly loved her back.. But no.. It's too late now.. I am just one big jerk!" I scolded myself.

I was so stupid! So freaking stupid!

... Or maybe we were both the stupid ones... She took her life because she had no one who loved her. She just didn't look hard enough, right? Yeah.. That's it.. And I liked her a lot, she was considered my best friend! She didn't have to take her life... But I still feel like this is my fault.. All my fault.. So I guess we are both to blame...

No... No we weren't. This was none of either of our faults. It was today's generation and society. People always picked on her for not being up-to-date, or not having the new hairdos, having brand name clothing, and didn't have the perfect face or body. She was imperfect in everyone's eyes. Society and the generation today is what killed her. She felt like no one loved her, so she thought she didn't have to love anymore. She probably thought 'What is the use of living in a world full of hate?' And she's right.. What is the use? Maybe there isn't any... Maybe there isn't any at all...

Picking my head up, I look at the pistol on the desk on the other side of the room. That was only used in emergencies.. And right now felt like a good one. I stood up, and walked over to it. Picking it up, I place the tip into my mouth. The metal was cold on my lips, but I ignored the feeling. I place my finger on the trigger.

_Don't worry, [y/n], you won't be alone for much longer..._ I think to myself, before pulling the trigger.

It was a quick, sharp pain. It was like a thousand lightning bolts went through me, then disappeared. I was laying on the ground, blood coming from my head. I was dead within seconds.. But I knew I was soon going to be with [y/n], so it was all worth it in the end...

And anyways... Not all fairytales have _good endings._


End file.
